Goodtimes Entertainment
GoodTimes Entertainment, Ltd. was a home video company that originated in 1979/1980 under the name of GoodTimes Home Video. They released a variety of public domain films on VHS before eventually producing their own animated features. GoodTimes also spun off Kids Klassics. History Goodtimes was founded in 1979/1980 by Kenneth, Joseph and Stanley Cayre, often referred to and credited simply as the Cayre Brothers. The company distributed public domain movies and serials on Disc and Tape. Goodtimes' huge library, as well as the quality of their tapes, quickly made them one of the largest video companies around at the time. Goodtimes eventually spun off Kids Klassics to distribute cartoons, and GT Interactive Software for video games. Around 1990, Goodtimes began to release Golden Films' animated films in an attempt to compete with Disney. When their contract expired, the Cayre Brothers approached Jetlag Productions, a Japanese studio, to continue making animated films. Goodtimes often released these films with similar titles and boxart to the latest Disney movies, even if the plot of the film was different. Disney eventually sued Goodtimes over this, and won, but the court did not require Goodtimes to pay a fine - they only had to print their name on the boxes to avoid any confusion. Goodtimes and the Cayre Brothers eventually developed a bad reputation and sought out a way to release their films without any reference to the Cayre Brothers. They contracted with Columbia Pictures, NBC, and Universal Studios to release their films on Disc and Tape. When this stopped working, they bought out HGV and used the HGV name to release the films, leading to the demise of HGV's brand in 1998. Goodtimes eventually moved on to DVD and continued releasing the Jetlag films, but the company couldn't stay afloat. In 2005, Goodtimes filed for bankrupcty, and its assets were sold to Gaiam. Gaiam and the Cayre Brothers continue to produce and release new films. List of Releases *'Rudolph and the Island of Misfit Toys '(Goodtimes both produced and released this movie.) *'Lost Cartoons Vol. 1: Fleischer Studios '(A Car-Tune Portrait, An Elephant Never Forgets, Chicken A La King, The Kids in the Shoe, Musical Memories, Bunny Mooning, The Little Stranger, Time For Love) *'Lost Cartoons Vol. 3: Van Beuren Studios '(Parrotville Post Office, Ali Baba, Parrotville Old Folks, Simple Simon, Scottie Finds a Home, The Hunting Season, Spinning Mice, Merry Kittens, Picnic Panic) *'Classic Comedy '(The Milky Way, The General, College) *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame '(as HGV Video) *'Sherlock Holmes in Dressed to Kill' *'Gulliver's Travels*' * - Goodtimes released this film twice in the same year, presenting it as two completely different films. One version have the original Paramount logos intact, the other does not. See here for a complete list of Goodtimes' releases. See Also External Links *Goodtimes' website as it appeared in 1998 *Goodtimes' website after being sold to Gaiam *Gaiam's website, where Goodtimes.com currently redirects. Category:GoodTimes Entertainment Category:Distributors Category:With Labels Category:GoodTimes Entertainment/Kids Klassics Category:Public Domain Category:VHS Category:MCA/Universal Home Video